


Warmth in the Finest Hour

by YearningAllTheTime



Category: Hype Boys, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, flirttwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningAllTheTime/pseuds/YearningAllTheTime
Summary: the hype boys chill around a fire <3
Relationships: Trick & Toasty & Lucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Warmth in the Finest Hour

The sound of the crackling fire and the scent of smoke encompassed us all. You could hear the wind of the trees blowing along with the sound of our fleeting laughter being sent into the night sky. Stories being passed amongst friends that would later be forgotten like most of the things that happened that night, but at that time it was the only thing that mattered. I bump my head gently against my friend's shoulder.

“My beloved..” I say my voice as gentle as the breeze. He looks me in the eyes, his are just so beautiful. It’s like a vat of molten gold, yet to be poured. He leans down and rubs his nose against mine, I can feel myself start to purr slightly in response. I feel Trick snuggle in closer on the other side of me and he plops his chin on my shoulder.

“give..” he mutters in the sweetest voice he can muster. “give me attention,” I laugh and I bonk my head against his.

“My pleasure,” I hold his hand and stroke the back of it with my thumb. I love my boys so much, they remind me of the first note of your favorite song, familiar and melodic. They’re like a hot cup of tea on a rainy Sunday, warm and gentle. It feels like I could live out the rest of my life with them and I wouldn't regret it for a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats poppin, this is extremely short bc i have brain worms and i havent written in years.
> 
> anyways this is based off three streamers https://beacons.page/ittybittytoasty (this has links to all of their twitches)
> 
> they flirt a lot on twitter


End file.
